Filth Kyo X Die angst
by AudienceKillerLoop
Summary: Kyo, abused and weakened by Hitsugi  Nightmare , seeks security in his trustworthy friend, Die. But what will Hitsugi do to keep Kyo as his own love slave?


Filth. All around him, nothing but the wet blades of dying grass seemed to have luster. The park bench he sat upon seemed to be rusting and groaning at even the slightest movement. The short and slender man's brow furrowed as he pulled his blonde hair with his clenched fists and closed his dark eyes, cringeing as a tear trickled down his cheek. 'So fucking weak...' he thought, digging his nails into his forehead. 'Why the hell am I crying over this.. I was the issue here...I'm a screw up.' The wind picked up in unison with his warm tears, both making him shiver and hate himself more, the sickening feelings inside of his stomach spreading throughout his trembling body. "FUCK!" He screamed aloud. He jolted as a gentle hand tapped his shoulder.

"K..Kyo?...Is that you?" said a calm voice that soothed instantly. Kyo turned to face the exact person he needed to see.

"Die!...I...I'm sorry you saw that...". Realizing there were still tears pouring from his eyes, he put his head down and focused on a crack on the sidewalk.

"Is everything okay? Here... I was just on my way home... Want to talk over a cup of tea? You look like you're freezing, you don't even have a jacket..." The tall and slender read head stripped off his leather stud trimmed jacket and put it over Kyo's shoulders, helping him pull the sleeves on. The small blonde muttered a thank you followed by a sniffle, and Die led him to his car that was parked just down the block.

"Kyo, it tears me up to see you this way...It's bad enough, what you do on stage... Is this because of that guy?..." Die asked as he started the car's engine. Kyo said nothing as he buckled his seatbelt, but the tears scattering down his pale face gave Die the answer he was looking for. "Oh Kyo..." Die quiety cooed, gently patting Kyo's shoulder. Kyo still would not budge. Die sighed and pulled out of the parking space, switching on the radio to a soothing Gackt song. He would glance at the still blonde every few minutes, feeling more upset every second that he had to see him looking so down.

Within a few minutes, Die and Kyo had arrived at Die's house. Die told Kyo to stay in, then walked arond the car and opened the door for him. Die was always a gentleman to Kyo, especially in his darker moments. Kyo bowed politely and muttered, "Arigato...". The two walked into Die's house and removed their shoes, Die helped Kyo out of the jacket and hung it up for him. "Sit, Kyo-san, make yourself at home. I'll go and put the tea on." He patted Kyo on the shoulder. He longed to just hold Kyo for awhile. He wanted all of Kyo's pain to pour into himself so that Kyo could be free. Yes, Die loved Kyo. He had always loved him, and he knew that maybe someday, Kyo would love him back and be happier than ever.

Kyo nodded, feeling lighter already now that he was in Die's comfort. He was always there when he needed him most, whenever Kyo felt the lowest, he could count on Daisuke to pick him back up. There was no doubt about it, Kyo loved Daisuke. But he was in an abusive relationship with a man who took advantage of him, and there wasn't an escape at that point in time. This man, called Hitsugi, told Kyo that he'd find him and do terrible, unimaginable things to him if he ever left him. Kyo would cry almost every night, just longing to be with the tall, slender redhead who brought him more joy than anything. Hitsugi would get angry at Kyo for crying, and would beat him until he stopped crying. Kyo learned to hide these feelings when around Hitsugi, and expressed himself onstage, making his band mates worry- especially Die.

"Here you are, Kyo-chan." Die said softly, handing Kyo a teacup full of green tea with milk and honey. Die was the only one that was allowed by Kyo to call him 'Kyo-chan.' Kyo bowed his head lightly to Die, and took in the soothing aroma of the tea. He loved this scent; it was the scent of comfort, the scent of Die's cozy home, the scent of happier times.

"So...Was it him? Hitsugi? I couldn't help but notice a bruise on your arm, Kyo...I'm glad the one on your eye has fixed itself up. We do have some shows approaching..." Die sat next to him on the futon, not too close yet not too far. Kyo hung his head, taking a sip of tea, and nodded once. Die felt so angry whenever this happened. Kyo deserved so much more than a scumbag like that poor excuse of a man. "Kyo...This can't continue..." He set his teacup on the table, and placed an arm around Kyo, rubbing his back consolingly. Kyo felt tears well up.

"I deserved it...I always deserve it...I'm no good..." He muttered, his lips barely moving. "I'm the one who screws up constantly, who can't keep him happy." Die frowned and took Kyo's cup form him, setting it on the table, and turning Kyo's face towards his own.

"Listen to me." He said, sternly, yet softly. "You are worth so much more than that. You deserve more than anyone I know. You never screw up in any way, Kyo-chan. You need to realize that nothing is your fault. That piece of filth is not worth your time or pain. I can't even say his name, or think of his face without burning up in anger. Kyo, listen… when I say that you are the most amazing person I have and will ever know." Die wished he could finish with an 'I love you', but lacked the courage. "Kyo...Why does he do this to you?" Die asked this every time, but never got a response that was clear enough to draw conclusions. He was never angry with Kyo for not answering. Kyo had every right, he was afraid. But Die had seen enough of this brutality, and wanted to put a stop to it immediately.

Kyo swallowed a hard lump in his throat, and cleared his throat. It had been 6 months of this wonderful consolance that got him through every day...It was time to tell Daisuke what was going on. He took a swig of tea, then clutched the knees of his black pants.

"Daisuke..." He could no longer hold his tears in, and he began to sob. "Daisuke he...he hits me because...Sometimes, I cry..."

"About what, Kyo-chan?" Die had to be strong, and refrained from crying, as hard as it was with a sobbing Kyo beside him.

"Daisuke...What I've wanted in life is...Someone who really loves me...and who makes me feel so happy...and never brings me pain..." He sobbed harder now. "I want to be with you, Daisuke, the one who's always been there for me. Suki desu...Daisuke...Suki desu..."

This made Die's tears give way, and his heart soared. "I love you too, My Kyo-chan..." He whispered, gently lifting Kyo's chin with his soft hand. Then he slowly pulled Kyo towards him, staring deep into his reddened, glossy eyes. Their lips joined perfectly, as all of their longing and needs poured from them, both men's hearts skipping. Time seemed to freeze, and suddenly, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing could part the long, deep and loving kiss; Nothing except Kyo's fear.

Kyo jumped, realizing the severity of this situation. He pulled away, shivering and crying harder now. "Daisuke! Daisuke he's going to kill me! He's going to find me!" He collapsed against Die's chest, scraping at his own chest through his black sweater.

"KYO! Kyo! Calm down, please calm down!" Die cried, pulling Kyo's arms away from his chest to stop him from scraping it. "Kyo, nothing is going to happen to you!"

"Daisuke, he TOLD me! He promised that if I ever cheated on him or left him he'd find me and do things to me!" Kyo's tears were streaming endlessly now. He was struggling from Die's grip, trying to claw at himself again.

"Kyo!" Die yelled, firmly holding Kyo's shoulders. He looked Kyo straight in the eye, not parting his stare for even a second."Kyo, I will absolutely NEVER let him touch you again. If he lays another hand on you, I will beat the living shit out of him. He won't even know what's coming. I can take him Kyo, I am so passionate about you that I will protect you, no matter what. Okay?"

Kyo was at a loss for words, and was suddenly calmed by Die's speech. Somehow, he felt it would be alright. He felt that so long as he was next to Die at all times, Hitsugi wouldn't even dare to cross his path. Die pushed both of their tears out of the way, then kissed kyo so passionately that they began to cry again. Kyo clung to Die with all the strength he could muster without hurting him. Die ran his fingers through Kyo's thick blonde hair and then rested his hands on Kyo's face, parting from the kiss to stare into his eyes.

"I promise you Kyo...You'll be safe with me...I promise..."

Kyo's eyes slowly opened, a sleeping Die cuddled up next to him. Kyo looked up at the clock; it read 10pm. They had been sleeping for about 4 hours now. Kyo felt a little bit panicked at this, thinking of how Hitsugi must be wondering where he is. Die slowly awakened at the feeling of Kyo stirring. He stretched and yawned, then gave Kyo a gentle smile.

"How'd you sleep?" He whispered, he lovingly caressed Kyo's leg and kissed his cheek.

"I slept well..." Kyo nodded, staring at the floor, his thumbs twiddling nervously.

"How are you feeling right now?" Die asked, gently placing a hand on Kyo's soft cheek. He turned Kyo to face him.

"Um... a...a little worried..." Kyo admitted.

"I suppose that's a natural way to feel..." Die stated, moving his thumb up and down Kyo's cheek. "Are you still tired? We can go to my bed. You look like you're in need of more rest."

"We... we could..." Kyo swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. "Daisuke, how is it that you're so calm about this?"

"Because I know that I'll be able to protect you, Kyo. You really have nothing to worry about. He's not going to lay another hand on you. We'll go and get your phone number changed tomorrow."

As if on cue, Kyo's cellphone began to vibrate in his pocket. Kyo froze with pure terror in his eyes. Die bit his lip and reached into Kyo's pocket to retrieve his phone. It was Hitsugi. Die frowned, and flipped open the phone despite Kyo's silent protest.

"KYO, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Screamed Hitsugi. Kyo instantly burst into tears. Die softly hushed Kyo, and did not speak into the phone. "KYO! I know you're there! You're probably with someone, aren't you? You FILTHY WHORE!" The last comment made Die furious, and made Kyo cry harder.

"How dare you call Kyo that... You useless piece of shit!" Die growled, clenching his fists. Hitsugi laughed cruelly.

"Who the fuck are you? That whore's secret lover?"

"Who am I? I'm somebody who wants to beat the living shit out of you! I have Kyo now, and he's NEVER coming back to you, you waste of skin!" Die furiously shut the phone, his breath staggered and heavy, his face red.

"Daisuke..." Kyo sobbed, clinging to Die's middle as tight as he could. Die took a deep breath in, calming himself so that he could better comfort Kyo. He rubbed Kyo's back for a few minutes, and then picked him up.

"Come on Kyo-chan...Let's go to bed..." Die whispered, kissing the small blonde in his arms. Die carried him to his bedroom, where he gently placed him on the edge of the bed, kissing him once more when he was set down. He went to his drawer and pulled out a t-shirt that would be long on Kyo, then carried it back to him. "Here, my Kyo...You can wear this." Kyo bowed politely and thanked Die. He felt so special when Die was so sweet. Kyo shyly took off his shirt, wincing when some bruises stung from the movement of his arms. Die stared at the bruises with sadness, sitting next to Kyo on the bed.

"Oh Kyo..." Die whispered, a tear dripping from his eye as he ever so gently placed a hand on Kyo's scratched and bruised up chest. "These scratches are all from yourself... aren't they?" Die asked, trying to keep his composure. Kyo hung his head and nodded, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry Die...I'm so sorry... I never know what else to do..." a tear slid down Kyo's cheek and he held his face in his palms. Die pulled Kyo's hands away and stared him in the eyes, then he slowly placed soft kisses along Kyo's wounded chest, tracing each scratch and bruise delicately with his lips. His arms rested on Kyo's legs. Kyo shivered at the contact, his breath slowing a little now. Die's lips traced all the way down to Kyo's bellybutton, where there were some lingering scars from his past self-destruction.

"Kyo... Can I make you feel amazing?..." Die slipped his tongue out from his lips and traced the scars with it. Kyo shivered and sighed lightly as his middle tingled. He shyly nodded his head and clutched Die's shoulder tightly. Die looked up at Kyo with glossy eyes and then lifted the small blonde so that he was farther back on the bed. Die layed on top of Kyo, careful not to put too much weight on his wounds, and stared into his eyes before kissing him tenderly. Kyo sighed quietly into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Die parted from Kyo's full lips and latched his lips onto Kyo's neck. Kyo breathed more heavily and bit his lip. Die sucked a spot on Kyo's neck, leaving behind a wet red mark, then ran his tongue down to Kyo's nipple and rotated his tongue around it.

"D...Daisuke..."Kyo breathed, his cheeks turning a rosy pink as Die took the nub of flesh between his lips and sucked on it, making Kyo grip his shoulders tightly. Die was so gentle compared to Hisugi.


End file.
